monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Prisoner Fruit
Guide Book Entry: This is an iconic fruit of the Demon Realms! It's a familiar pink colored heart-shaped fruit. The fruit is juicy, and of a pink color, almost like a gemstone. The skin is so thin that it's transparent, and the inside is packed with soft, fluffy, milk white colored flesh. The sweet, sticky juice that drips out contains Demonic Energy which induces hunger, not only in humans and monsters, but even beasts. It's enough to cause drooling. After tasting the juicy flesh, a succulent sweetness spreads throughout the inside of the mouth. Yet, it isn't rich-tasting, and one could probably eat it as much as one wanted. Furthermore, it's rich in nutritional value and demonic energy, and it also has the effect of magical energy and fatigue recovery. Most people that have eaten this fruit are taken with its charms, and they end up becoming addicted to it. Especially in the case of human women. They end up becoming half-dependent on it, and will seek out the fruit, literally becoming “prisoners” of the fruit. This is the first origin of the name “prisoner fruit”. Also, the prisoner fruit has a powerful aesthetic effect, causing women who eat it to appear more attractive. In the case of monsters, even though they're beautiful or cute, and have devilish good looks to begin with, it makes them stand out even more. Not only does the aesthetic effect impact looks, it also affects everything such as gestures, behavior, scent, atmosphere, etc. It builds them up so they can seize a man's heart, ignite his passion, and make a “prisoner” of him. When their beloved man is attracted to their own body and able to pleasantly enjoy it, it causes the monsters to experience joy and ecstasy, so as far as they're concerned, the prisoner fruit is a wonderful thing. It's delicious, and it pleases their husbands. For that reason, it's been widely popular as a standard dessert among the monsters since olden times. Also, in the case of a human woman eating it, the effects are even higher. Due to the aesthetic effect, they'll grow remarkably cuter and more beautiful. Those who notice the effect, or those who have already become a prisoner of the fruit will keep eating many prisoner fruits to taste the devilish fruit more, and become more beautiful. Meanwhile, their behavior will change to be pleasing and attractive to men. Their gestures will tempt men, and make them feel carnal desire. Their body odor will change into a sweet fragrance that men will want to constantly imbibe, and finally their mind will become full of desire and lewd thoughts like a monster. The preparations needed for a woman to make a “prisoner” of a man are thus taken care of. Once she's become a lewd, beautiful, and wonderful woman like a monster in this way, ultimately, though still barely human, she'll attack a man like a monster and have sex with him. Once she takes in his Spirit Energy, all of the demonic energy from the prisoner fruit that was stored in her body until then will blossom, and she'll be able to transform into a “Succubus”, a being that exists for the sake of “imprisoning” a man's body and heart. In the case of a human man eating it, it makes him more attractive, and makes the aroma of his Spirit Energy more preferable to monsters. A monster that becomes a “prisoner” of a human man will end up attacking the man and copulating with him, rushing to make him her husband. In this way, prisoner fruit has the effect of raising a man or woman's ability to “imprison” the opposite sex. This is the second source of the name “prisoner fruit”. In Demon Realms, the fruit is found everywhere, and it grows by itself in every kind of Demon Realm. For that reason, it's the most commonly harvested and most commonly eaten fruit in the Demon Realms. Many chefs and pâtissiers are passionate about deliciously cooking the profound prisoner fruit, and it is used to make everything from sweets such as “prisoner cake”, “prisoner parfait”, etc. to alcoholic drinks such as “prisoner wine". Also, monster merchants will cheaply distribute it even in the human world. Previously, the entire Sabbath organization performed a statistical survey concerning the reasons for the monsterisation of human women, and according to that, out of all the foods of the Demon Realm, it seems that prisoner fruit is most often responsible for changing human women into succubi.Prisoner FruitPg. 36-37 ''World Guide II'',"Tricoromille Advertisment" Prisoner Fruit Transformation FM Case11 2.png|Just one bite is enough for the fruit to captivate. From this point on this inn keeper's daughter is going to change in a big way FM Case11 3.png|Having continued to eat the "prisoner fruit" she has entered the second stage. Her smile and mannerisms have become bright and cheerful making her the inn's poster girl FM Case11 4.png|Still eating the "prisoner fruit" she finally enters the third stage. Her smile has become completely enchanting and she captivates even the most chivalrous men as the inn's idol. She begins to act like a monster girl enticing men with the way she acts; no man can resist the lusts she incites Image Gallery Encyclopedia Pages= File:PrisonerFruit2.jpg|Scan of the Japanese Prisoner Fruit page from World Guide II |-|Official MGE Artwork= File:PrisonerFruit3.png FM Case11 1.png References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Items Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens